ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye Spy (episode)
Eye Spy is the eleventh episode in NCIS Season 1 and the 11th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis While illegally using satellite technology to spy on a woman who's nude sunbathing, two operators witness the death of a Naval Commander. It now falls to the NCIS team to find out who is responsible for the Commander's death and also figure out the motive for doing so. Prologue The scene opens with tech Jeremy Worth illegally using a satellite to glance a nude female sunbather who's lying on a beach. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and Worth goes back to the original site. Luckily, though, it's just his colleague, Ben Richmond who enters the room, quietly closing the door after him. Worth goes back to the original scene and the two then spend the next few minutes drooling over the nude woman but suddenly, the sunbather looks up before covering herself with a towel before she gathers her things and leaves. It then shows a jeep on the beach and the driver's door opens. In the next shot, it shows Thomas Egan who's driving in diving gear getting something from the boot of his car. Worth brings the satellite back to where the female sunbather was and it shows her fleeing the scene for fear of being discovered. A blurred image of someone is seen attacking the Lieutenant Commander before they flee. Worth edges the satellite closer. It then cuts to show a close-up of Lieutenant Commander Egan who is now lying on the sand, dead. Act One NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior enters the squad-room, munching on a bag of doughnuts. He offers one to his partner, fellow NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd but she turns him down, saying she'd like her belt notched exactly the way it is. The two then spend the next few minutes discussing Tony's weight with Leroy Jethro Gibbs appearing in at some point and smirks at the talk. Suddenly, Gibbs's phone rings and he answers it before hanging up again. He tells Tony and Kate that they've got a murder at Little Creek and tasks Kate to contact Ducky. As she gets on the phone to do so, Kate asks Tony who was tightening his belt if he's alright. Tony assures her that he is and leaves the bullpen with Kate grinning at his retreating back. Gibbs, Kate, Tony along with Donald Mallard and Gerald Jackson have arrived at the crime scene. Gibbs is busy getting details from Roe, the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Little Creek Naval Park who tells Gibbs that he's the one who found the body after getting an anonymous tip was called into base security and that they've ID'd the victim as Commander Thomas Egan who was a technical adviser to SideScan, a civilian contractor on the base. Roe then states that he doesn't know anything else due to the fact that Side Scan's work is classified. When Ducky notices that the tide is rising, Gibbs kicks it into gear by telling DiNozzo that they're going to be taking measurements and rebuilding it later in the lab, Kate is tasked with photographing Egan's body while Gerald is assigned to take notes in regards to the findings. During the photographs, Kate notices that Egan's dive-knife is missing with Ducky grimly remarking that Egan probably didn't see it coming. Ducky soon calls for the team to watch out while Gibbs yells that a tide's coming. Abandoning his measuring device, Tony throws himself into the waves, ensuring that the evidence around the body is still preserved but while also getting wet in the process much to the amusement of the rest of the team, especially Kate. At SideScan HQ, Lt. Lauren Tyler and Jonathan Overmeier are expressing shock and disbelief at the news that Lt. Egan is dead because they had only seen him a few hours earlier as he was going to conduct tests on a piece of naval equipment that SideScan had developed. Overmeier reveals that Egan was working on a sonar gun. Gibbs eventually seizes Egan's computer and anything else that might help NCIS in regards to the investigation into Egan's death although Tyler and Overmeier aren't pleased. At the Little Creek Quarterdeck, Seaman Sparks is busy manning the desk, answering any calls that come through. Tony emerges, wearing the spare jumpsuit that Ducky gave him with Sparks causing a few jokes at Tony's expense which has Tony unimpressed. Through some talking, Tony finds out the caller was a man who sounded nervous on the phone and that the call came in at 9:32 but the Caller ID has been blocked. Armed with that information, Tony heads to the Norfolk Naval Base to meet Special Agent Timothy McGee who's busy hacking into the database to find out who made the phone call. After some banter regarding McGee seeing Abby to which McGee clams up about it, the number is finally found but there's an asterisk after the number. Tony tasks McGee to find out why. Meanwhile, Gibbs and Kate have arrived at the Egan household to break the news to his wife, Mrs. Egan who also happens to be a member of the Navy she is a Lieutenant. While they're heading up the driveway, Kate is telling Gibbs what she's found so far on her PDA including the fact that it was the Egans's anniversary the following week. Lt. Egan answers the door and invites them in. In the sitting-room, she tells Gibbs and Kate that she was at Camp Lejune in a seminar all weekend and that when she got home, she was notified of her husband's death. She also tells them that the last time she spoke to her husband before his death was 10pm the previous night and didn't know that he was planning on going diving that morning. However, since Egan was a SEAL, it wasn't unusual for someone like him to go diving a lot. Mrs Egan says that she doesn't know what the project is or was because her husband happened to be very strict about information that's classified. In the NCIS morgue, Gerald is preparing to open the body-bag containing Egan's remains when it suddenly moves without warning, startling Gerald and causing him to jump. Ducky is annoyed until he sees the bag move. Once they've opened the bag, a small crab jumps out. Ducky, on the other hand just rolls his eyes. Gibbs and Kate pull up opposite some Army tanks and then get out, discussing the case while considering the fact that Egan's death might be related to espionage. Tony then arrives and after Kate has some jokes about the fact that he's wearing a jumpsuit that doesn't have a belt, Tony gives them the news about the number with the area-code being 703. Kate states that the number came from Langley, Virigina which has Gibbs realizing that the CIA are involved. "Wow. Huh?", Tony asks. It then cuts to Gibbs who states, "Yeah" while also blowing on his hands to warm them up. Act Two In the squad room, Tony is devouring an energy bar when Kate arrives in, carrying Lt. Egan's computer. She sarcastically tells him not to worry because she wouldn't want to disturb his lunch. Tony tells her that she got him thinking and that maybe he should improve his diet. "When are you going to start?", Kate asks. Tony waves the energy bar around, stating what she calls this. Kate believes it's bad things masquerading as something good for Tony? She then spends the next few minutes breaking down the contents of the bar, telling Tony in no uncertain terms that it's mainly composed of sugar. Abigail Sciuto then arrives in, telling them that Lt.Egan's computer is waiting to get up close and personal with her. She then signs for it and Kate "volunteers" Tony to carry it down to the lab. Tony dumps the bar on Kate's desk and the three begin talking about how Langley is 200 miles away from Little Creek and so it doesn't make sense that someone from the CIA would be the anonymous caller about Little Creek. When Tony also states that Ducky put the time of death at around 9:30 and that the tip was at 9:32, Abby says that it's impossible. Gibbs, having arrived to grab his coat before leaving the bullpen, tells the others that it wouldn't be impossible if someone was watching on a high-def satellite. His words leave Kate, Tony, and Abby completely stunned. At the CIA building, Gibbs is asking Director Roper for help but Roper refuses to budge. Once the meeting's over, Gibbs calls Abby who gets the terms "moles" and "spooks" mixed up. He asks her if she's still in contact with an old boyfriend of hers from NASA. Abby states that he wasn't a boyfriend, but a boy-toy, and that she still is: they IM each other almost every day before asking Gibbs why. On the screen in MTAC, Ashton, a satellite technician with the NASA, comes online, greeting Abby and the two spend some time engaged in talk before Gibbs gets them back on track. Using the criteria Abby lists, Ashton is eventually able to identify the satellite in question, and also pinpoint the location where the anonymous phone-call came from with Abby congratulating Ashton for his efforts while Gibbs smiles. A while later, Gibbs and Kate are sitting in a car outside Jeremy Worth's apartment. While Gibbs sips coffee, Kate, sucking on a lollipop, tells Gibbs what she's found so far in regards to Worth's background, which she reads from her PDA. She remarks that it's not much. Gibbs tells her that the CIA aren't really that big on bios. Once they've spotted Worth, Kate gets out and confronts him, identifying herself as an NCIS Agent. Worth gives her the brush-off and attempts to get into his apartment but in a surprise move, Gibbs appears, blocking the entrance while also ID'ing himself as another NCIS Special Agent. With his options gone, Worth tells them that he's been put on administrative leave and that he's under investigation. Through some questions, Gibbs manages to figure out that the person Worth was watching was a nude female sunbather, not Lt. Egan or his attacker. Kate berates Worth, stating if he thinks that using a billion-dollar satellite for that purpose is appropriate. Worth then tells them that if he had access to the agency's computer, he could show them exactly what he saw, since all satellite transmissions are recorded and kept on a hard-drive on Langley. Seconds later, a pissed-off Roper is yelling at Gibbs, demanding to know what the Hell Gibbs is doing. Gibbs stands his ground and tells Roper he wants access to the satellite transmission that showed Lt. Egan being murdered. Roper eventually gives in and Gibbs tells him they'll be there in fifteen minutes. In the morgue, Ducky and Gerald are busy performing an exam on Egan's body while also discussing the knife that was used to stab him, which is likely the one missing from the Lieutenant's sheath. Gerald concludes that whoever killed him is also left-handed. In the lab, Abby is busy working on Lt. Egan's computer and mentions to Tony that his files were password-protected which meant it took her a while to get in. Gibbs and Kate arrive in, having returned from the CIA and Gibbs gives Abby a copy of the satellite recording in the hope that she can enhance it further. As she leaves to go back to her main computer, she tells the team that Egan's notes suggested he had some doubt about the sonar device's reliability and his notes suggest that the test might have been altered. Tony wonders if Egan was killed because he was going to expose the project's weaknesses and Gibbs states, "Maybe". Abby places the disk into her CD section and seconds later, the image of a young woman seen sunbathing nude appears on the screen with Tony remarking that he likes this part. It then cuts to the beach where Lt. Egan's body was found and divers are emerging, signalling to Roe that they haven't found the sonar device. Roe looks at Lauren Tyler and Jonathan Overmeier before shaking his head. "Do you think they'll find it?", Overmeier asks. "I don't know", Tyler replies. It then cuts to Overmeier who's looking very worried. Act Three In the lab, Abby shows the team that whenever she tries to get a closer image on the person who killed Lt. Egan, the image distorts. Kate remarks that they can't make an ID out of that and then Tony suggests the nude sunbather that they saw on the CD might be able to help them. Gibbs agrees with the decision and dispatches Tony to do it, insisting the photo Abby prints for him is face-only. He then tells Kate to stay with Abby and go back over Egan's files so that she can learn everything there is to know about the sonar device. As everyone gets to work, Ducky emerges and tells Gibbs that during his examination of Egan's body, he found the DNA of an unidentified female which suggests that Egan himself was having an affair with someone else. Gibbs arrives back at the Egan household and finds Mrs Egan about to go somewhere, possibly to head out to finalise the arrangements for her husband's funeral. The two then begin having yet another talk in regards to Lt. Egan's death and during the talk, Gibbs notices that Mrs Egan wears her watch on her right hand, implying that she is left-handed. The two say their goodbyes before Gibbs leaves and then Egan shuts the door after him. Tony has arrived at the Little Creek Naval Base Gym and unsurprisingly, is beginning to look at the females doing their exercises. He then meets an Attractive Woman with his actions bringing the wrath of the Gym Manager down on him who tells DiNozzo that the gym's for base personnel only. Tony shows his NCIS badge and shows the Manager the photo of the girl whom the Manager thinks might be Gina who tells Tony that she comes in every day around noon. Tony tells him he'll wait and to help pass the time, begins exercising on the machines. On the Norfolk Base, Gibbs and Lt. Tyler are busy having another discussion, this time in private, away with Overmeier and they have a chat in regards to the sonar device. She tells Gibbs that Egan didn't think the sonar device's range was good as promised and that if his words were correct, then the Navy wouldn't have purchased it from SideScan which in turn would have cost Overmeier a lot of money. If the proto-type isn't found, then Side Scan would be given time to correct the flaws in the device. Gibbs drops a hint about her affair with Lt. Egan and Tyler admits she was seeing Egan and has been for months. Back in the gym, Tony, having temporarily abandoned his jacket and shirt is busy working when Gina, the nude sunbather in question comes in. He tries to talk to her but she blows him off, believing that he's hitting on her. Tony manages to get his Navy ID and shows it to her which means that the long-awaited interview in regards to the sunbather who was on the beach at the same time Lt. Egan was murdered can finally begin. Gibbs and Kate have returned to SideScan, armed with a warrant and watch as numerous NCIS Special Agents carry out files and other things to the awaiting van, cleaning out the office. Unsurprisingly, Overmeier chooses to turn up at that moment and upon seeing what's going on, throws a hissy fit, insisting he's been helping them ever since the investigation began. After another lengthy talk, Gibbs hands him a clip-board containing a receipt for his files which Overmier signs while also revealing he's left-handed in the process. Outside, as the other Agents are busy piling things into the waiting van, Gibbs and Kate discuss Overmier being left-handed with Kate suggesting the possibility that he could be involved with Lt. Tyler. Gibbs doesn't believe that and then gets a call from Tony before hanging up. He tells Kate that DiNozzo's found their polar bear. In the gym, Gibbs, Kate and Tony are busy talking to Gina who tells them that she heard Egan arguing with a woman and that the woman in question also happens to be a member of the Navy. It then cuts to Gibbs who nods. Act Four The team arrive at NCIS HQ and begin comparing the facts with what they've managed to gather so far: Lt. Egan's killer is a woman which rules Overmeier out and that the killer in question is left-handed which also rules Lt. Tyler out due to the fact that she is right-handed. Gibbs tells Tony and Kate that they got carried away with finding the missing prototype and that the killing might have had something to do with Mrs Egan, Lt. Egan's wife who knew about the affair. Kate doesn't believe the statement, insisting that Mrs Egan didn't get back until after the murder had been committed. She also points out that Mrs Egan had an alibi and realizes that the woman is a miltiary officer while Gibbs remarks that she's left-handed because he saw her golf clubs which gave away the fact that she plays golf left-handed. Kate is still refusing to accept it, insisting that Gibbs's theory is just a theory and that there isn't any proof to suggest otherwise. Gibbs and Kate arrive at the Egan household to question Mrs Egan with Gibbs displaying a new strategy he hopes will caught Egan off-guard. He tells her that he believes that her husband was killed due to the fact that he was able to expose flaws in the ScanScar sonar device and states with Kate joining in that they need to recover the sonar device so that they can build a strong case against Lauren Tyler. When Kate mentions the affair, Mrs Egan acts all surprised while telling them that her husband never spoke to her about the project at all. Gibbs continues lying and tells Mrs Egan that he thinks that Overmeier knew about the sonar device's flaws and that he also bribed Egan and Tyler to keep quiet about the sonar gun's flaws. Gibbs also mentions that when Egan refused to go along with that, Tyler killed him. Gibbs finishes the talk by strongly stressing the need to find the prototype as soon as possible so that they can prove that Tyler was involved in the murder. Once they've left, Gibbs and Kate discuss their little-act. Gibbs believes that Mrs Egan took the bait they gave her. Kate hopes they're right about this because they were pretty cold to a woman who's just lost her husband. Gibbs then calls Abby and tells her to get back in touch with Ashton before he and Kate get into the car and drive off. In MTAC, Abby and Ashton are having a talk which eventually turns to the satellite that Ashton borrowed with Ashton stating that the satellite in question is technically down for maintenance much to Abby's amusement. It then cuts to the Egan household where Mrs Egan is seen closing the door after her. Acting rather hasty, she promptly gets into her own car before heading off. Ashton alerts Abby to the movement and Abby redirects the satellite feed so that it can be sent to a laptop that Gibbs, Tony and Kate are monitoring with the laptop resting on Kate's lap. The three Agents are sitting in a car in the Base and once they've gotten some distance between themselves and Egan with Abby telling them that she's going south, Gibbs starts the engine and the team heads off after her. Things go well until the satellite signal is lost, forcing Ashton to go into overdrive to get the signal back while telling the team that the satellite was off online for a reason. After a few minutes of searching, Ashton is successful in getting the link back again and it shows Egan driving into the woods. It then cuts to Egan's car which then pulls to a stop as the woman herself gets out and hurry over to an area where some rocks are. Pushing them aside, she digs into the hole, producing the dive knife she used to kill her husband and also the missing sonar-device. Suddenly, Gibbs's voice cuts through the air as he asks her if she needs a hand and Egan looks up in shock. Standing on the edge of the cliff, just a few meters away are Tony, Kate and Gibbs with their theory finally confirmed: Mrs Egan is the one who murdered her husband, framed his lover, Lt. Tyler for her death and who then hid the evidence in question while hoping that she'd get away with it. The next morning, Tony arrives into the bullpen, carrying the spare jumpsuit that Ducky gave him in a dry-cleaning bag. He tells Gibbs he's late because he had to go get the jumpsuit but Gibbs is not pleased. Kate then tells Tony that his phone has been ringing off the hook which in turn is driving Gibbs completely crazy. It soon turns out that Gina or the Polar Chick has been calling about Tony and that she finds him cute after all. Tony, on the other hand doesn't share Gina's feelings and states that she was much more appealing from a distance, a huge distance and as it turns out, his way of dealing with the situation is not to answer any of Gina's calls. Gibbs warns him to handle the situation or else Tony's going to be getting a pink slip. Kate then tells Gibbs that the story of him getting hit on the head with a golf club was probably because they didn't sit down and talk things through. Gibbs assures her that it wasn't that at all. When Kate further questions him, Gibbs replies, "Seven iron" and it shows that he has a great, big smile on his face. Major Events *It's shown that Ducky's assistant Gerald Jackson is left-handed. *Abby is seen in MTAC for the first time. Trivia *When Mrs. Egan approaches the location of the missing prototype, it's not raining. As she exits the car, it's raining heavily, and then as she walks away from it, the rain has stopped. *The body bag with the Commander moves on both edges, then up top, which is impossible if there was only one tiny crab inside the bag. *In the scene where Tony is working out his forearm—he enters the room with his sleeves rolled up just below his elbow. When he stops to talk to Abby, his sleeves are rolled up to his biceps. For the rest of the scene, his sleeves are rolled to his forearms again. *When Tony is interviewing the Naval base operator, his hair is kind of windblown and relaxed from air-drying after getting wet in the ocean. Later, when he's working with McGee to track down the phone number, his hair is all slicked back yet when he meets Gibbs and Kate outside, his hair is all windblown and relaxed again. *As the team are heading back into the main section of Abby's lab while talking about Egan, a figure covered in shadow, possibly a crew member can be seen standing at the entrance to the Ballistics lab. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Guest Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 1 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by George Schenck Category:NCIS Episodes written by Frank Cardea Category:NCIS Episodes written by Dana Coen Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Alan J. Levi Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Gerald Jackson Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Timothy McGee